


Sillicate Rhombus

by Velgrauder



Series: Sillicate Rhombus [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drawn shittily on MS Paint, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Unrelated to Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velgrauder/pseuds/Velgrauder
Summary: If you throw enough things at the wall, something ought to stick. Follow the Modulated Gems and the rest of the Gem Empire as they try to regain their former status in the intergalactic scene.
Series: Sillicate Rhombus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650166





	Sillicate Rhombus

Floating through space, travelling to scheduled destinations known, the Yellow Armship held within an important conference.

The majestic contraption, a humongous eyesore to those ignorant or uncaring about its actual meaning and power, is _not_ the topic of our conversation, though. What's actually important here is what's within it.

Inside the innards of crystal and mythril was a great, nigh nondescript conference hall. Inside that great hall, accompanied by her loyal pearl, Yellow Diamond was watching the giantic hologram projector that crowned the floor. Within it, the ghostly figures of the ten remaining modulated gems: Topaz, Amethyst, Carnelian, Bismuth, Emerald, Jasper, Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, and Wulfenite were jumping, dashing, and fighting in a jumble of light, electricity, and static.

But that was not the only thing that was being projected in the room. To the right of Yellow Diamond were other two, albeit somewhat smaller, holographic projectors draped on the floor.

In the most immediate one was Blue Diamond. In a room dissimilar to the one in which her sisters where in, Blue looked with a bored expression at the highlight reel that Yellow was presenting to them.

Blue's mind was so numbed right now that her sight often shifted to her pearl, who was sitting neatly to her right in the pod that topped her spire. Since Pearl only really had the responsibilities that were relegated to her, she was free right now to fiddle around with her pod's console. Blue saw Pearl drawing; she often liked to draw. Blue didn't care about that enough to know if she was any good at it, though.

—So? What do you think? —Yellow asked once she noticed that Blue's attention was pretty much non-existent.

—Well... They're certainly something —Blue said, struggling to come with even the broadest of commentaries—. But... I still don't get it.

—Get what?

—Well... Why though?

—Why? Why! Ha! _Ha ha ha ha_! —Yellow put her back of her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed, as to cover the unbelonging act. Her laugh bordered between a mocking chuckle and genuine amusement—. Didn't you read the reports I've sent you?

Blue looked away when Yellow stared into her eyes looking for the answer.

—You haven't read anything I've sent you, have you?

—To be honest, every time I read a variation of the word 'experiment' in one of your messages I stop paying attention to them.

—You stop--?! —Yellow leaned forward on her seat, almost standing up and running to Blue's hologram as to better yell at her face. The voice at the back of her head stopped her at the last second though, and she regained her composure her way of sitting reflected that—. Well, at least you're being honest —but then, that voice once again tingled at the back of Yellow's head—. Wait. If you always ignore my messages then who was I talking with about the Modulators’ progress?

Blue's face went from boredom to nonchalance, once again refusing to meet Yellow's eyes.

—It better not had been your pearl!

—It _was_ Pearl who was managing all of that. I think.

Yellow's blood was starting to boil. Or would have if she had any to begin with, anyway.

—Well, since that's the case then at least am glad that you surround yourself with gems that are way more capable than you.

—Shouldn’t everybody. And since that's out in the open... —Blue detached Pearl's pod from its spire and raised it to meet Yellow's line of sight—. Pearl, would you tell Yellow all that you have learned about this “project” of hers thus far?

Her Diamond's hand made the pod tremble, but still Blue Pearl was able to maintain the cold, serene aura that always accompanies her. Once the child of Nacar felt the yellow monarch's eyes piercing though her bangs, Blue said:

—Being honest, after reading all the reports and summaries, and even after consulting with Yellow Pearl a couple of times, I still don't get the purpose behind the modulators other than “being cool.”

Yellow Diamond said nothing, instead taking a moment to gather her thoughts. With a passive voice, she turned her eyes to her pearl and said:

—You were in on this?

Although Her Diamond's words and face denoted nothing but pure, unadulterated neutrality, Yellow Pearl still shook terrified in her seat; millennia of being a frontline spectator of multiple war rooms, treaties, and conferences allowed her to learn that the only thing to fear was unpredictability itself.

—I--I thought that it was all information that Blue Diamond was sharing with her!

As soon as the words left her mouth, Pearl realized that she did a big no-no when it came to any sort of argument with a superior, and that was placing the blame before someone else.

She could already feel the disgust and disdain slowly creeping out of Her Diamond's mouth, eyes, and demeanor. Before she could go on an apologetic tirade, more allowing her to keep on serving under her rather than pleading for her life, a choke appeared on her throat, Blue Diamond’s voice being the cause of that.

—True, in a sense —she said.

Yellow just have had enough, _ENOUGH!_ , not just of this but for everything since the disaster that was the New World Order. Removing all but the most personal restrains, Yellow started to lash out against Blue.

—Seriously, I can’t believe that after all that has happened there’s still all of this unprofessionalism! It is because of stuff like this that I'm stuck in this apology tour of you two!

—Don’t you start with that! —Blue cut Yellow with a sudden fit of rage, palpable enough in her end as to shake the hologram's stability—. You know that brute force is not the way things are ran anymore!

—It is by that sort of thinking that the Empire now has sanctions up the ass wherever we look!

—Ass, huh?! —Blue said in a mocking tone, with some surprise sprinkled in it since she wasn’t expecting that sort of vernacular from a fellow Diamond—. What happened to all of that about gems of stature having to refer themselves properly as to set an example?

—That —Yellow said with genuine passion behind her words—. That was you. You said it once. I was mocking you. I’m pretty sure I said it in a mocking tone. Pearl, have I recently referred to Blue in a mocking tone?

—Just give me a second to inspect the transcripts, My Diamond.

As the discussion escalated between the two, White, our third, thus far unsung diamond, sat quietly staring at a sparring in particular, gleefully ignoring the ruckus next to her.

The strife between Lapis Lazuli and Topaz was not something out of the ordinary, choreographically speaking of course. They had all of those metal appendages sticking out of them, after all. What really caught White's attention was the way the modulators seemed to work on them.

While Topaz moved at an outrageous speed and used her body of light to launch herself through the air like a rocket, Lapis hovered in the air with no wings at all, summoning water whips seemly out of nowhere and which, with each swing, transformed into deadly ice shards that volleyed towards the ground. And these shards, once meeting their mark, exploded in a barrage of boiling mist.

It's not like any of that managed to hit Topaz at all, but I still felt like it was worth pointing it out nonetheless.

As Topaz once again effortlessly dodged Lapis’ onslaught she positioned herself behind her, and to close the vertical distance she did a handstand and propelled herself next to Lapis. She, however, asserted her dominance over the skies by quickly turning around and slapping Topaz off the air with a water whip.

It was there that White decided to stop watching the fight and start paying attention to what her diamond sisters were saying. They have been trying to get her attention for quite a while now, but she didn't felt like pleasing them. In times like these both sides sounded equally bitchy to her.

—? —White made the sound question marks make—. What was it?

—What was it is that you've spent the whole meeting sitting there without adding anything to the conversation —Yellow said.

—Have I?

—Yes, and please hurry and say anything of substance —Blue pleaded, dully—. I want this waste of time to be over already.

—Just hold on a little longer. I haven’t... decided who to root for just yet.

—Eh? —Blue didn't seem to get that.

—What? Root for? —Yellow said with genuine disconcert. Even after knowing White for so long she still managed to confuse her from time to time—. What do you mean “root for”?

—Well, how do you expect me to care about this dumb thing of yours if I'm not emotionally invested in it in any way?

—I...! —Yellow was more than ready to throw hands, but something primal in her made submit to the inherent absurdity of her diamond sister—. Ugh, fine! Tell us who you root for. You've been staring at the footage for quite a while now, so you _must_ have someone to root for.

—Yeah? not really. I first thought of rooting for a low-class gem but they're all kinda meh. And then I thought of the A—Class gems but the sapphire is doing _worse_ somehow, the emerald is stock, there isn’t even a spinel, and, _ugh_ , really? A ruby? Couldn't you do any better there? And what's left is just the topaz. Just a dumb, predictable, and yellow topaz.

—Then just root on the stupid topaz —Yellow said, restraining her language as best she could as to not to lose White—. Or don't. Just second the changes I want since Blue here certainly won't.

—Uh-huh. And... What did you said you wanted from all of this?

—I wanted to redraw some of our trade and supply routes so that the Modulated Gems can be sneaked around easily, for field testing and such. For stuff that's hard to replicate in a laboratory.

—Field testing, eh?

It was there that Yellow saw a slight glint shine inside White's eyes. It was going to be there just for a moment, and Yellow knew that if she didn't take advantage of that right now she would most certainly lose her altogether.

—Yes! Just imagine! The way they’re fighting and maneuvering right now, but on vast, lush fields! In marshlands and forests where the iron in the environment reacts wildly to the electricity that their bodies generate! Or at gas giants where the density of the clouds allows them to dash and dance on top of them!

A faint smile appeared in White's face as she got herself comfortable in her seat.

—Hmmm... That _does_ sound interesting.

The glint inside White's eyes disappeared, leaving behind a small sense of wonder inside the Diamond's head. Not failing to notice that, Yellow also got comfortable in her seat, pleased with herself and sprouting, too, a faint smile. Her state of complacence was cut short by Blue, however.

—Oh, so that's what this was all about.

—Huh? —Yellow feigned ignorance—. Pardon?

—You know. Using these dumb hologram projectors. It was so you could use that dumb face-reading thing.

— _Psh_. So what? —Yellow was caught red-handed, but it was too late now—. Gems at your court do it all the time.

—Yeah, but when blue gems do it, it comes off as being cunning and asserting the situation, but when yellow gems do it, it comes off as poshy scare tactics.

—“Poshy”? You're the one to talk, but if you say so!

—Come on, Blue. Don't be like that! —White said kind of dismissively—. Besides, isn’t the illusion of face-to-face contact wonderful? It's been ages since we all were in the same room, anyway. Not to mention that since we got these dang things installed we might as well make use of them.

—I suppose...

Blue slumped on her seat, returning to look not really at the holographic projections of the Modulated Gems. Not too long after she felt a tingling sensation running down her neck. Out of the corner of her eye she saw how Yellow had her sights firmly on her.

—Please stop that.

—Stop what?

—That posh face-reading thing. You're trying that on me right now and I don't like it.

—Am I?

—Yes, you are! Argh! Think you can read me? Here. Read this. Now you can't read me.

Out of frustration, Blue summoned the hood of her dress over head. Since that only barely obscured her face, all that Yellow had to do was to undress her with her eyes a little. But given that all she has been doing for the past while was staring at stuff, she was more than ready to call it quits for today.

—Well, since White seconded my motion, I'll send you the details of what routes I want to change for this.

—Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Pearl will make sure to pass me on the most essential parts.

—Excellent. And I hope I'll get a response posthaste. Pearl!

—At once, My Diamond! P-to-P file sharing in process! Shall I send a copy to White too?

—If she hasn't tagged us as junk mail.

As Yellow Diamond subtly sank in her own little puddle of joy, she heard how Blue mumbled something under her breath to her pearl, the word rippling over the surface and into her ears with ease.

—I'm just not entirely sure about this.

That was all that she managed to hear.

The glow of the main holopad illuminated the faces of the six gems that were facing it, yet their eyes were no longer looking back. Instead, far away into the depths of space, a different set of eyes were watching not only the footage that the Diamonds had, but hours and hours more.


End file.
